This invention relates to a deflectable catheter for ablating cardiac tissue.
To facilitate the advancement of catheters through a body lumen (e.g., an artery) deflectable catheters have been developed. The simultaneous application of torque at the proximal end of the catheter and the ability to selectively deflect the distal tip of the catheter in a desired direction enables an operator to adjust the direction of advancement of the distal end of the catheter, as well as to position the distal portion of the catheter during, e.g., an electrophysiology procedure.
The distal tip of a deflectable catheter is typically deflected by manipulation of a deflection wire that is attached to the distal end of the catheter and extends to a control handle that controls the application of tension on the deflection wire. In electrophysiology catheter designs it is important to have sufficient flexibility in the catheter shaft so that when the catheter is advanced through a blood vessel the catheter may follow the inherent curvature of the vessel without puncturing the vessel wall. In order to maneuver around turns and bends in the vasculature, an operator observes the catheter fluoroscopically and selectively deflects the tip and rotates the proximal end of the catheter shaft. The ability to control the precise position of the distal end of the catheter depends on the fidelity of the catheter's transmission of the forces exerted at the proximal end to the distal tip. Without high fidelity torque transmission, the operator is unable to control the catheter tip and at best only delays an operating procedure, and at worst may cause the distal tip of the catheter to cause trauma to a patient.
Electrophysiological catheters apply radio frequency energy to produce burn lesions in selected areas of the heart to correct arrhythmias. By destroying the cells that constitute defective conductive pathways, the arrhythmias are stopped.